


Lace and Leather

by GuixonLove



Series: A Slave For You [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Collars, Coming In Pants, Dom!Filip, Dry Humping, Light BDSM, Light Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Calle, boys in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Calle surprises Filip with a gift of lace and leather.Sequel to thisfic, but it can be read as a standalone.





	Lace and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose) for this. She and I got into a discussion about guys in lingerie and this idea immediately came to mind. Thanks Jess for being my muse. You rock!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly
> 
> Lingerie References:  
> [Corset](https://www.savagex.com/products/6583972)
> 
> [Robe](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/shop-all-lingerie-mobile/flounce-sleeve-kimono-very-sexy?ProductID=396764&CatalogueType=OLS)

_Your one and only pleasure_  
_All decked in lace and leather_  
_-Lace and Leather by Britney Spears_

 

 

"Cal? When can I take this stupid tie off of my eyes?" Filip grumbles as he fidgets on the hotel bed. He still has no idea how Calle managed to get his tie off without him noticing in the first place. It was actually pretty impressive now that he stops and thinks about it.

"Just a minute longer," Calle calls from the bathroom. "It will be worth it, I promise."

Filip sighs and settles back against the headboard, impatiently tapping his fingers on his thigh. He can faintly hear fabric rustling and Calle humming to himself. The sound of his lover's voice is enough to calm the restlessness he's feeling and he finds himself relaxing.

It's not long before he feels a calloused hand covering his.

"Okay. You can take it off now," Calle murmurs against Filip's cheek as he nuzzles his jaw affectionately.

Not needing to be told twice, Filip reaches up and rips the tie off from his eyes. He blinks several times as he waits for his eyes to adjust to the lights of the hotel room. When he can see clearly, he turns his head and his mouth drops when he sees Calle for the first time.

Calle stands by the bed, nervously playing with the sash of a black silk robe. The familiar black collar is around Calle's neck which sends a wave of love and pride to wash over him. What makes Filip's mouth water is the black corset his lover is wearing. The lace garment clings to his torso in all the right places while the color seems to make Calle glow.

He trails his eyes down further and has to bite back a groan when he sees the thigh high stockings fastened to a pair of garters that are attached to the corset. When he gets to the lacy thong Calle is wearing, the front already distended from the erection Calle is already sporting. His mouth waters at the sight, his own cock hardening. He slowly gets to his feet and stands in front of Calle.

"What's all this for?" he asks as he runs his fingers along Calle's collarbone. Calle shivers but remains completely still, keeping his head down.

"I don't really have a reason," he admits. Filip notices the flush starting to appear on Calle's neck and slowly making its way up to his face. Hooking his fingers beneath Calle's chin, he tilts Calle's head back until they're eye to eye.

"So this is all just for me?"

When Calle nods, Filip smiles and cups the back of Calle's neck, pulling him in and kissing him. Calle sighs softly and quickly parts his lips. Tongues slide together and teeth nip at bottom lips as their kiss grows more heated.

Pulling away, Filip presses his forehead against Calle's and the two of them stand in silence as they catch their breath. Filip lifts his head and meets Calle's eyes.

"Is this another reward for us winning?"

Calle nods, his eyes bright with adoration. "That and because I wanted to show off my new outfit."

Filip chuckles and slides the belt of the silk robe out of its loops. Once it's free, he takes a step backward. "Turn around, sweetheart," he says, giving Calle a small smile. Calle shoots him a grin and does as he's told. Once he's facing away from him, Filip adds, "Take off the robe, slowly."

He watches with rapt attention as Calle slips the robe off of his shoulders, revealing the intricate lacework of the corset. When the robe is puddled at Calle's feet, Filip takes his place behind Calle once more. He presses a soft kiss onto Calle's bare shoulder while he slides his hands down Calle's arms.

Carefully, he takes Calle's wrists and carefully moves them until they're behind Calle's back. "Still with me?" he asks while his thumb lightly traces small circles on the thin skin of Calle's wrist.

"Yes, sir," Calle replies, already sounding slightly out of breath. Kissing Calle's shoulder again, Filip wraps the robe belt around Calle's wrists, tying it snugly while leaving one of the ends loose enough for Calle to pull and untie himself if he needs to.

Satisfied with his work, Filip takes Calle by the shoulders and turns him around until they're facing one another. "Safe word?"

Calle bites back a smirk before replying, "Penguin."

Filip smiles and leans in, kissing Calle tenderly before moving away. "On your knees, beautiful."

Nodding once, Calle slowly lowers himself to the floor, kneeling in front of Filip with his head lowered. Filip reaches down and runs his fingers through Calle's hair. "You're so good to me," he murmurs as he continues playing with the soft strands. "Such a good boy."

"Thank you, sir," Calle murmurs, his voice thick with emotion. Filip smiles and moves his hand away so he can unbutton his shirt. As he's undressing, he continues speaking, "Since you had all this planned out, you must have had something in mind, didn't you baby?"

Calle hesitates briefly before he quietly admits, "I...I wanted you to fuck my mouth, sir."

Filip's cock gives a twitch of interest at this. He pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside before reaching down to tilt Calle's head back. "Is that why you did all this?"

Calle licks his lips and nods. "That and I just really wanted to buy this outfit."

Filip chuckles. "Well, I definitely approve," he says as his fingers drift down to trace the top of the leather collar around Calle's neck.

"Thank you, sir," Calle murmurs, his eyes dark with arousal. He leans forward and begins nuzzling Filip's erection through his dress pants, making a noise similar to a purr. Filip's hips jerk forward at the touch and he quickly brings a hand down to rest on the top of Calle's head.

"My, someone's eager tonight."

"I've been thinking of this all day," Calle replies, his voice muffled from the fabric of Filip's pants. "Been half hard all day."

"Is that right?" Filip grabs a handful of Calle's head and pulls his head back so he can look at him. "So that's why you've been so distracted."

When Calle nods, Filip tsks and shakes his head. "I ought to punish you for that," he says. "But I'm in a generous mood tonight so I'll lessen your punishment."

"Yes, sir," Calle says. Filip smiles and undoes the flies of his pants with one hand. Tugging them down enough to free his cock, he tugs Calle forward.

"Go on then," he says.

Calle grins as if he's just been told he won the lottery. Without saying a word, he wraps his lips around Filip's cock and swallows him down, stopping when the head hits the back of his throat. Filip grunts as his hips jerk forward. Calle gags and he quickly looks down. When he sees Calle's lashes are wet with unshed tears, he slowly pulls out and caresses Calle's cheek with his fingertips. "Sorry, sweetheart. Are you okay?"

Calle nods. "I'm okay," he says in a slightly hoarse voice. Without waiting for Filip's reply, he moves forward once more and begins to lightly suck on the flushed head of Filip's cock. He hums contentedly, the slight vibration sends a shiver up Filip's spine.

He tangles his fingers in Calle's hair and gives an experimental thrust of his hips. Calle groans softly and takes more of Filip into his mouth. Filip's eyes flutter closed and he loses himself in the pleasure from Calle who alternates between firm sucks and teasing flicks of his tongue. Filip gradually speeds up his thrusts. When Calle whimpers softly, he opens his eyes and looks down at his lover. Calle's chin is wet with spit and precome and his hips are jerking forward, seeking some relief for his trapped cock and finding none.

Filip grits his teeth as his thrusts grow erratic. He tightens his grip on Calle's hair and growls, "Close."

Calle hums in acknowledgment and begins sucking even harder. Filip thrusts into Calle's mouth once more before he's coming with a groan. Calle moans softly and swallows every drop. He keeps sucking Filip off until he's pushed back, Filip shuddering.

"Enough," he pants, loosening his grip in Calle's hair and gently petting him as he tries to stop the trembling of his legs. Calle obediently sits back, licking the last of Filip's come from his lips.

Once Filip's gained control of his legs, he carefully pulls Calle to his feet and walks backward until the back of his legs hit the bed. He sits down and tugs Calle down onto his lap, pulling him flush against his body.

"Can I come, sir?" Calle asks. Filip reaches up and brushes a stray lock of hair from Calle's forehead.

"Can you get yourself off like this?" he asks as he grabs Calle's ass and tugs his hips forward.

"I...I think so," Calle replies as he begins to roll his hips. His mouth drops open in pleasure as he rubs his clothed cock against Filip's stomach.

"That's it," Filip coos, his hands gripping Calle's hips tightly. The front of Calle's panties are soaked through from precome, the slick fabric rubbing against his skin. When Calle starts rocking his hips faster, Filip brings a hand up and grabs the back of Calle's collar, tugging it until it's pressing against Calle's throat.

Calle gasps and his entire body goes taut as his orgasm washes over him. Filip groans when he feels Calle's cock pulsing against him, warm come dribbling through the already drenched lace.

Filip lets go of the collar and rubs Calle's trembling back, murmuring soft praises while Calle shudders through the aftershocks.

It's not long before Calle goes limp in Filip's arms, already dropping into subspace. His head falls forward and he tucks his face into the crook of Filip's neck. Reaching around Calle, Filip quickly unties the silk belt from Calle's wrists and begins massaging feeling back into his lover's hands and wrists. "You did so well," he murmurs as he brings each hand up to his lips and presses a kiss onto the backs of them. "I love you so much." "Love you two," Calle hums softly, his breathing evening out.

Filip presses a kiss onto Calle's damp forehead and carefully manuevers them until they're laying on their sides. "I'll be right back, sweetheart," he whispers before rolling out of bed and going into the bathroom. He dampens a washcloth, quickly cleaning himself up. He grabs another damp cloth and carries it into the bedroom. He climbs back into bed and pulls the ruined panties off, tossing them away before he gently runs the damp cloth over Calle's body. Once he's cleaned up, he drops the cloth onto the floor and pulls his lover into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly as he laces his fingers with Calle's.

"‘M fine," Calle mumbles as he wraps his limbs around Filip like an octopus. Filip chuckles and the two of them lay quietly for several minutes. Filip presses a kiss onto Calle's forehead once more before leaning back so he can look at Calle.

"How about we go shower and then I'll order you a piece of cake from room service?"

Calle's eyes fly open and he grins brightly. "With ice cream?"

"Of course," Filip replies as he sits up. "Now, can you walk or shall I carry you?"

"I can walk," Calle says, laying back on the bed and stretching languorously. He then rolls out of bed and heads towards the bathroom with Filip close behind him. As they're waiting for the water to heat up, Filip slips his fingers through the laces on the back of Calle's corset and playfully tugs on them.

"We might have to buy more of these," he says with a grin. Calle's lips curve into a smile.

"They did have them in more than one color…"

Filip's eyes glint wickedly. "Excellent," he purrs before pulling Calle in and kissing him tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to my on my [Hockey-Centric Blog](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared)!
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


End file.
